French Curry Lobster Rice with Cognac
|othername = |chef = Ryō Kurokiba |primary ingredient = Lobster X.O Napoléon Cognac |cuisine type = French |dish type = Curry |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 53 |anime = Episode 23 }} French Curry Lobster Rice with Cognac is a dish made by Ryō Kurokiba during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Preliminary Round. Description Ryō's curry dish involved with lobster and cognac, a French alcohol. The cognac in particular was the highest quality, giving the dish the impression of a forest and has the aroma of sandalwood. However the dish was not done just from the initial appearance. Ryō encouraged the judges to eat the tamally inside the spiny lobster's head with droplets of cognac then eat the roux and saffron rice. This final part of the dish sent the head judge, Natsume Sendawara's mind into space! Ingredients *'Boiled Spiny Lobster' * Sauce Américaine ** Chopped Onions ** Tomatoes ** White Wine ** X.O Napoléon Cognac ('''Type of Brandy)' *** '''Brandy' ** Salt ** Cayenne Pepper * Roux ** Flour * American/French Curry Sauce ** Self Made Curry ** X.O Napoléon Cognac *** Brandy ** Crustacean Shells Side: * Saffron RiceWikipedia page on Saffron Rice ** Saffron ** White Rice ** Vegetable Bouillon Additional Ingredient: * Extra X.O Napoléon Cognac ** Brandy Gallery Saffron Rice.png|Saffron Rice Close-up Lobster Head Close-up.png|Lobster Head Close-up Real Facts *'Saffron rice' is a dish made from saffron, white rice and also usually vegetable bouillon. Saffron rice is found in the cuisines of many countries (in one form or another). The recipe is similar to Plain cooked rice with addition of ingredients. *'Cognac' is a French brandy named after a town of the same name. Cognac has a strict brewing method from the type of grape used to the precise brewing process.Wikipedia's article about Cognac **As Ryō mentions, there are numerous classes of Cognac. The one he used is Napoleon class which is considered a X.O. (Extra Old) brand or 6 years or more and is one of the highest grades of Cognac, only surpassed by Vieille Réserve. *Judges mentions Ryō using Sauce Américaine as the base of this dish. Sauce Américaine also known as Sauce Armoricaine is a recipe from classic French Cuisine, mostly used in shellfish especially lobsters. **'Sauce Américaine' is a recipe from classic French cookery containing chopped onions, tomatoes, white wine, brandy, salt, cayenne pepper, butter and fish stock. It is sometimes known as sauce armoricaine, which is the original name, derived from Armorica, the ancient name for a region of France including Brittany, which is known for its fishing.Wikipedia page on Sauce Américaine *'Curry' (/ˈkʌri/, plural curries) is an umbrella term referring to a number of dishes originating in the cuisine of the Indian subcontinent. The common feature is the use of complex combinations of spices or herbs, usually including fresh or dried hot chillies. The use of the term is generally limited to dishes prepared in a sauce. Curry dishes prepared in the southern states of India may be spiced with leaves from the curry tree.Wikipedia Page on Curry References es:Curry Francés de Langosta Espinosa con Coñac Category:Dishes Category:Curry Dishes Category:Ryō Kurokiba Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Molecular Gastronomy Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Rice Dishes